Eternal
by SinfulPleasures
Summary: Prequel to "Forever". He had me captivated from the beginning. I felt like I drowning in his passion and I willingly let it happen.


**Beta: The Mistress of Yaoi  
Author's Note: **This is the prequel to my other story "Forever".

* * *

It was cold that night.

It was colder than any winter night that month. I walked down the street on the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen. I could hear the soft crunching of my shoes pressing against it. I looked around but was met with nothing except shadows and lid lanterns.

No surprise since it was well past the hour of midnight.

I continued my walk in the dead silence of the night. After all, it was the only time I could walk down these streets peacefully. It was during these walks that I couldn't help but reminisce about _that_ specific time.

"Naruto," a soft whispered came.

I stopped.

Soon a pair of arms enveloped my waist, and I couldn't help but lean into the body behind me. "What are you doing dobe?"

I closed my eyes as I felt the arms tighten slightly.

"Just taking a stroll," I said as I opened my eyes. I watched as the flames in the lanterns dance with the wind.

"Hn," he said. I can feel him lean forward as he rested his chin on my right shoulder. I can practically see his grin.

I knew he knew what I was thinking… and it's so like him to be smug.

_After all…_

_ He had me captivated from the beginning_

"Here you go, Naruto!" A rough, hoarse voice called out.

A young man with spiked blond hair stood up from his seat as he made his way over to the older gentleman. A bright smile broke out on his face as he reached over with his tan hand to grab hold of the sack being offered to him.

"Thank you, sir!" He said, his light blue eyes shining with happiness and excitement.

The older gentleman chuckled as he watched the young man smile brightly. "Best be heading home son; the sun is setting quicker during these cold nights."

Naruto nodded as he hauled the sack over his shoulder, "I will." He turned and made his way to the door. "Thanks again!" He called over his shoulder as he went through the door.

He made his way through the crowded street, sometimes shifting the sack from one shoulder to the other. He looked around him; everyone seemed to be in a hurry. No surprise since it was close to Christmas Eve. He sighed heavily as he continued to make his way around the people.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

As he continued walking, less and less people were seen. The houses became scarce and more trees were seen. After a couple of minutes of walking, he finally reached his destination. A small house stood before him with large trees surrounding it. It wasn't much in the eyes of many, but to him, it was home.

He opened the door slowly, revealing a worn out couch near a small fireplace. From the entrance of the house, he could see into the kitchen. Nothing but a small kitchen table with an old stove near it and a variety of kitchen tools hanging from the wall.

"I'm back," he whispered as he entered.

Silence.

He smiled softly. Of course, no one would response.

He made his way through the small home towards the table. He hauled the sack from his shoulder onto the table with a large 'thud.'

He opened the sack to reveal a small pig. He had worked many hours doing odd jobs around town to be able to afford this pig. It was good to pamper himself every once in a while.

He went about removing the sack from the pig and turned to the wall. He examined his kitchen tools before grabbing a knife when he heard a sound from outside.

He stopped to listen and a giggle came.

Naruto groaned as he set the knife on the table, next to the pig. His home was at the outer edge of town, halfway into the forest. For some reason, this attracted young couples. It seemed to bring them every day, and he had grown tired of chasing them out.

He walked around the table and went straight to the door. He would have his say, and hopefully this would stop them from coming back.

The door made a small creak as he opened it and took a step out. He blinked a couple times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The sun had set, and the soft ray of the moon light was all there was to lightened the way.

A soft groan was heard to his left, and he made his way around his house towards the back.

His eyes slowly roamed the area before him, trying to figure out the source of the noises.

"Ah!" A woman's voice cried out.

He stopped momentarily as he closed his eyes. He really hoped he didn't get traumatized because of this. He began making his way again towards the noise. Shadows started moving before him as he continued to approach. Slowly those shadows began to take form; two beings were entangled with each other at the base of a large tree.

As Naruto got closer, he noticed it was a woman on her back. She had her back leaning against the tree, while her arms wrapped around the man. Her black locks seemed to cling against her skin as it shinned with sweat in the moon light. Her eyes were closed as her head tilted back, her lips parted as she gasped. Her male companion had his whole body pressed against hers. He had his mouth attached to her neck and his pale, white hands placed on her waist.

Naruto's cheeks started to feel rather warm and he couldn't help but curse himself for easily getting embarrassed. He had stopped a few feet from the couple and raised his hand up to his mouth. He gave a heavy cough so that the couple could hear him.

He saw them tense. Naruto really hoped they'd feel a bit ashamed to be caught in this situation. He watched as the male slowly pulled away from her and slowly turned towards him.

He couldn't help but gasp.

The man before him was as pale as the moon itself and had long midnight colored strands framing his face. However, what really shocked Naruto were his eyes. Bright red colored eyes stared back at him and it caused him to shiver involuntarily.

He had never seen such piercing eyes, and it made him feel exposed. He couldn't help but lower his gaze slightly. He heard shuffling before he saw the woman rush past him, causing him to raise his gaze and turn to the man.

His gaze was that of a smirk. The man's tongue emerged from his lips to slowly run across his lips. All the while, Naruto couldn't help but watch the tongue as it moved across pearl white teeth.

Naruto felt a cold breeze pick up as the man started walking towards him. As he got closer, he began to notice how much taller he was up close. He took a few minutes to compose himself and to remind himself why he was there in the first place.

"Y-You shouldn't be d-doing your personal business on my property," he managed to say. Naruto cursed himself for feeling intimidated. He was never like this, but he couldn't help it. Something was different.

He watched as the other man stood watching him silently; he looked as though he was examining him. Naruto felt uneasy under his stare.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" He voiced out much stronger than the first time.

He saw his lips form a smirk "I heard you … idiot."

Naruto had never heard such a deep husky voice before. He wanted to hear it again, he thought before realizing what was actually said.

"What did you say?!" He yelled out. How dare this person come into his home, do his "business" in the back of his home and still have the nerve to call him an idiot.

He opened his mouth to speak again but felt a gust of air embrace him, leaving him dazed. Next thing he knew, he was pinned against a tree. He wasn't sure how he didn't see the man move, but he started to struggle against the man by instinct. Yet no matter how much he struggled, the man did not move. He felt the man lean forward, purposely pressing his body against his own.

He suddenly became conscious of the body pressed against his own. He felt his cheeks warm when he realized that his body was starting to respond to it. He felt compelled to press his himself closer. His mind was becoming hazy, and all he could think of was to get closer to the body. Without realizing it, he started to slowly rock against the man before him, their groins rubbing as they shifted. His eyes closed slightly as he let out a moan. He felt more than he heard the chuckle coming from the man. Deep in his mind, he knew he should be pulling away, but the pleasure that ran through his body made it impossible to be rational. His breathing grew heavy as the pleasure intensified. The man leaned forward and pressed his lips against his neck.

He groaned.

He felt those lips suck on his neck, shivering as a tongue slid sinfully against his heated skin. He leaned his head to the side, giving the man more access to his neck. The man lifted him up as he continued attacking his neck. Naruto could merely wrap his legs around the waist in front of him and let out a moan as their clothed members rubbed. The pressure on his groin intensified as the man above him rocked back harder against him.

"Nh-ah!"

Naruto felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he was consumed by an almost painful orgasm. His body shook as he rode out his pleasure, oblivious to the watchful eyes in front of him.

"You're beautiful when you come."

He felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped on him, bringing him back to reality. What had he done?

"Let me go!" He yelled as he pushed the man away, dropping onto his feet. He couldn't believe he just did that. How could he have lost control like that?

The raven simply stood back after being pushed away. He watched Naruto with such an intense stare that Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the knowledge of what they just shared.

He felt the crimson eyes staring, and he tried his best to ignore the familiar warmth spreading throughout his body. The raven noticed the shiver, his lips turning up a smirk. Naruto stepped back as the raven advanced on him again. He lifted his hand to push him away, but a hand grabbed his head and pushed it forward. He felt lips press against his own, biting and licked at his lips. He closed his eyes when he felt a tongue push past his lips, groaning when their tongues met. Their tongues pressed and pushed against each as they tried to dominate each other.

Just as quick as it started, the kiss ended. His eyes stayed closed as he tried to regain control of himself but was failing miserably.

"I will make you mine," he felt the other whisper against his lips. Naruto's eyes snapped open but was met with darkness.

'_Fuck,' _he thought as he realized he was alone in the forest once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please Let Me know what you think :)


End file.
